Cristais de Gelo
by Lily Maxwell The Dark Angel
Summary: {Mimato - Universo Alternativo} A vida de Yamato Ishida está uma bagunça... E somente um milagre poderia fazer com que ela melhorasse... Um milagre dos céus.


**__**

Cristais de Gelo

Lily Maxwell

A vida de Yamato Ishida, em seus 19 anos, não estava indo muito bem. Não tinha mais nenhum de seus antigos amigos, não freqüentava faculdade, e o único emprego que tinha era o de vocalista de sua banda, Midnight Blue (é, meu conceito para nomes não é lá muito bom...), e o que não estava rendendo muito, pois seu CD tinha caído muito na parada de sucesso, e não podiam ficar viajando, pois seus colegas de banda estudavam na faculdade e não podiam largá-la. Assim, Matt não estava nos seus melhores dias. Para piorar a situação, ainda era inverno, e nevava muito lá fora, e parecia que ele estava começando a ficar doente, sozinho em seu grande apartamento.

"Que ótimo." Pensou ele, deitado em sua cama, nada bem, em uma tempestuosa manhã de novembro. "Como minha vida está uma maravilha, eu ainda fico doente."

Ele se levantou, foi até a cozinha, tomou uma aspirina, e voltou para cama, adormecendo. Enquanto dormia, Matt começou a ouvir uma melodia. Na verdade, era uma música de sua própria banda. "Os anjos a estão cantando para mim.", pensou.

"I would die for you  
Lay down my life for you  
The only thing that means everything to me  
'Cause when you're in my arms  
You make me prouder  
Than anything I ever could achieve

And you make everything  
That used to seem so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived

On Angel's Wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings like letters in the sky  
Now I know, no matter what the question  
Love is the answer,  
It's written on angel's wings.

And I often wonder why,  
Someone as flawed as I  
Deserves to be as happy  
As you make me  
So as the years roll by  
I'll be there by your side  
I'll follow you wherever your heart takes me

Cause you make everything  
That used to be so big  
Seem to be so small since you arrived

On Angel's wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings like letters in the sky  
Now I know, no matter what the question  
Love is the answer  
It's written on Angel's wings

Now anyone who's felt the touch  
Of heaven in their lives  
Will know the way I'm feeling  
Looking in my baby's eyes  
That's why I bear to be,  
Too far away  
I know that God must love me  
Cause he sent you to me

On Angel's Wings, an angelical formation  
Angel's wings like letters in the sky  
Now I know, no matter what the question  
Love is the answer  
It's written on Angel's wings."

Quando a bela voz parou de cantar, Matt abriu os olhos, e a primeira coisa que viu foi uma linda garota olhando para ele.

– Oi! – disse ela.

– AHHH!!! – gritou Matt, assustado, vendo aquela desconhecida ali. – Quem é você e como entrou aqui?

– Hihihihi... Não se assuste, Yamato. Eu estou aqui para te ajudar.

– Me aju...

Mas Matt parou de falar, ao ver uma coisa que não tinha percebido. Ela tinha asas.

– Você tem... asas...

– Hum? – disse a garota, depois olhou para suas asas, deu uma risadinha e continuou. – Ah, sim, claro que tenho asas.

– Mas como... Quem é você?

– Eu? Eu sou um anjo enviado para te ajudar. Meu nome é Mimi.

– Um... Anjo?

– Um-hum!

A garota tinha seus cabelos castanhos claros e seus olhos também, enquanto vestia uma blusa lilás comprida e uma rosa por baixo desta, tendo uma saia que vinha até os tornozelos, azul. Além de Ter uma correntinha na cabeça, que tinha uma cruz.

– Você não tem tido muita sorte, não é? – disse ela, que não parava de sorrir.

– É... – respondeu Matt que ficou fascinado com aquela figura angelical na sua frente. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela era um anjo.

– Pois é. Por isso estou aqui. Para te ajudar.

– Você é... Meu anjo da guarda?

– Eu? Não!! Seu anjo da guarda estava muito ocupado, então ele me disse para vir no lugar dele. Ele ficou me devendo essa...

Matt riu.

– O que foi, por que está rindo?

– Nunca imaginei que veria um anjo devendo o outro.

– Tudo tem a sua primeira vez.

Analisando bem a voz da anjinha, Matt percebeu uma coisa.

– Ei, era você que estava cantando?

– Ah, sim, claro. Eu observo muito a Terra de "lá de cima". Já havia escutado sua banda cantando-a, e eu adorei! E como eu queria acordar você sem te assustar, comecei a cantar. Bem, você se assustou do mesmo jeito.

Matt tentou se levantar, mas ficou meio tonto e quase caiu no chão, se Mimi não o tivesse segurado.

– Oa!!! Cuidado. Lembre-se de que está doente, não pode ficar andando por aí. E essa é a minha primeira missão, ajudar você a se curar.

Ela o ajudou a se deitar na cama novamente, saindo do quarto dele em seguida. Quando ela voltou, ele já havia adormecido. "Eu já sei qual vai ser o próximo passo. Mas antes, vamos ao primeiro passo!".

Ela se aproximou, se sentou na cama onde ele estava adormecido e colocou a mão em seu rosto. Suas asas apareceram e logo sua mão começou a brilhar, e quando parou, suas asas voltaram a desaparecer.

– Está curado, Matt.

Depois, ela saiu do quarto. "Agora, o segundo passo."

Quando Matt acordou, percebeu que não estava mais cansado. Estava bem. Olhou em volta e achou a anjinha Mimi olhando pela janela, sorrindo, vendo a neve cair lá fora. Mimi escutou Matt se levantando, e se virou para vê-lo se aproximar e se sentar ao seu lado.

– Já acordou é? Como se sente?

– Bem. Parece que...

– Nem está mais doente? E não está mesmo, hihihi. É o que eu pretendia.

– Você... Me curou?

– É – respondeu ela, voltando sua atenção para a janela.

Matt percebeu que ela tinha uma ternura muito grande pela neve que caía lá fora, podia perceber isso em seus olhos, quando olhava tudo lá, caindo.

– Ei – Matt teve uma grande idéia –, você gosta muito da neve, não?

– Com certeza – respondeu ela, não tirando os olhos da janela.

– Você quer ir lá fora ver a neve de perto. Eu te acompanho.

– Mesmo? Ah, muito obrigada, Matt!!! – disse ela, impulsivamente abraçando-o, não percebendo o quão envergonhado o coitado ficou. E depois ela o soltou e saiu correndo.

– Mimi, espera aí!

Matt pegou seu casaco e logo saiu atrás da anjinha. Lá fora, o brilho nos olhos dela parecia muito maior. Matt pareceu fascinado com toda alegria dela, não se conteve e perguntou:

– Por que gosta tanto da neve?

Mimi o olhou com um lindo sorriso, o que fez com que ele ficasse muito vermelho, e logo se sentou na beira da calçada, indicando para que Matt fizesse o mesmo.

– Você sabia que... Os anjos também morrem?

– Mesmo? – perguntou Matt perplexo, tentando não imaginar um anjo morto.

– Sim, mas, não é como os humanos.

– Não?

– Não. Quando um anjo morre, seu corpo se transforma em estrelas. Porém a sua alma não morre. Sua alma se transforma em um cristal de gelo, e desce até a Terra. Aqui, a sua alma se junta com a de seu "companheiro", aquele de quem ele era anjo da guarda, se tornando um só, como um ser humano normal. Você provavelmente já deve Ter ouvido falar que um cristal de gelo não é igual ao outro.

– Sim, claro que já ouvi.

– Pois é. É porque cada cristal de gelo é a alma de um anjo, não sendo uma alma igual a outra, é por isso.

– Nossa. É uma história e tanto. Deve haver muito anjos nascendo agora.

– É. Pode até ser que todos os humanos um dia já foram um anjo completo. Mas hoje em dia... – sua expressão agora ficou um tanto triste. – Hoje em dia eles tem sentimentos cruéis como a inveja, o ciúme, a maldade, e muito pouca compaixão, solidariedade.

– É isso que os faz humanos, não anjos puros como você.

– É...

Ela confirmou mas somente uns segundos depois percebeu que Matt havia lhe feito um elogio. Olhou para ele, e este lhe deu um sorriso, que fez com que suas bochechas ficassem levemente vermelhas. Matt percebeu isso e logo sorriu mais ainda. "Será possível que os anjos possam sentir amor por humanos?", pensou ele, olhando Mimi, que tentava disfarçar olhando para a neve. Mas logo ela viu algo que fez com que ela esquecesse o que estava acontecendo. E Matt também. Um garoto e uma garota, com a mesma idade de Matt, apareceram na esquina, e eles eram muito familiares à Matt. Quando eles cruzaram com Mimi e Matt, os dois pararam, olharam bem o Matt, e depois falaram:

– ...Matt?

Matt se virou, viu os dois, se levantou e depois falou finalmente:

– Tai? Sora?

– Matt!! Cara, quanto tempo!! – disse Tai, agora reconhecendo totalmente o amigo.

– Faz muito tempo que não nos víamos, não é verdade? – disse Sora, abraçando-o. 

– Eu nunca imaginei encontrar vocês por aqui – disse Matt, feliz em ver os dois, e Mimi agora se levantando e ficando em pé ao seu lado, olhando os dois.

– Nem a gente. Perdemos totalmente o contato com você há 2 anos atrás. Onde você mora?

– Bem aqui, neste prédio – disse ele, apontando o prédio atrás dele. – E vocês?

– Não muito longe daqui mas – Sora olhou para a Mimi –, quem é ela?

– Meu nome é Mimi. Sou amiga do Matt.

– Amiga – repetiu Tai, sarcasticamente. – Sei...

– O que quer dizer com isso caro amigo? – perguntou Matt, notando o que Tai quis dizer.

– Nada, nada... – respondeu Tai, rindo-se. – Bem, Matt, Sora e eu temos que ir. Mas não se preocupe, a gente se vê em pouco tempo, agora sabemos onde você mora, fica mais fácil, até mais.

– Até mais, Tai. Dá pra acreditar, havia 2 anos que eu não via estes dois – disse Matt, agora falando com Mimi.

– É inacreditável – respondeu ela, sorrindo.

– Ei... – Matt agora pensou bem, e olhou para ela com uma cara de quem acabou de descobrir seu segredo. – Foi você não foi? Você fez Tai e Sora me encontrarem?

– Eu? É, pode ser que eu tenha dado uma ajudinha – respondeu ela, piscando para ele.

– Obrigado. Ajudou muito.

Matt novamente sorriu para ela e fez com que ela ficasse vermelha.

– A-a-acho melhor entrarmos, está ficando muito frio aqui.

– Certo – riu Matt, novamente percebendo o constrangimento da anjinha.

Já era noite quando eles entraram (lembre-se que Matt dormiu a maior parte do dia) e Matt foi logo tomar banho, jantou, e foi dormir. Mimi disse que não iria dormir, pois ela tinha algumas coisas para fazer. "Agora, só faltam o terceiro e o quarto passo."

De Manhã, Matt acordou, escovou os dentes, e depois vou para a cozinha, encontrando a anjinha lá.

– Bom dia! Olha, tem carta pra você!

– Pra mim?

– Um-hum!

Matt pegou a carta da mão estendida da Mimi, e quando a abriu, até perdeu a fala do que estava escrito.

– E aí? O que está escrito?

Matt teve que pensar alguns segundos, para poder achar as palavras para contar à ela.

– Esta carta é de uma faculdade que eu prestei a prova há uma semana!

– E...

– Eu fui aceito!

Mimi apenas sorriu diante da alegria de Matt, mas logo depois ele percebeu...

– Foi... Você?

– Er... Em parte.

– Mas... Como?

– Bem, sua prova havia sido entregue à pessoa errada, então eu só deu um jeito de ir parar nas mãos da pessoa certa.

– Obrigado. Você está resolvendo todos os problemas da minha vida.

Ele a abraçou e a coitadinha não sabia como reagir.

– E-eu s-só f-fiz o q-que p-precisava ser f-feito.

Ele a soltou e olhou em seus olhos. Foi então que uma pergunta lhe veio à mente.

– Você... terá que ir embora?

Mimi olhou bem em seus olhos azuis, então olhou para o chão.

– Na verdade... Este é o meu último dia aqui...

– Como?!

– Meu trabalho está quase terminado e... Eu não terei mais nada a fazer aqui...

– Mas eu.. Não quero que você vá embora...

– Eu... Tenho que ir!

– Agora?

– Sim, agora...

– Mas...

– Matt, a única coisa que falta é a sua banda. Pense bem. Mas não com a mente, e sim com o coração, e faça uma música. Esta será o seu trunfo.

– Mas eu...

– Adeus, Matt...

Ela foi desaparecendo, até que desapareceu por completo. Matt passou o dia inteiro pensando nela. Mas no dia seguinte, ele decidiu seguir o conselho dela. Ele fez uma música, e esta seria a melhor de todas.

No show de estréia do novo CD de sua banda, a última música a ser tocada Matt falou ao público:

– Esta música eu dedico à uma pessoa muito especial, que me ajudou muito, e que apesar de não estar aqui, escutará com certeza.

"This isn't Goodbye, Even as I  
Watch you leave, This isn't   
Goodbye  
I swear I won't cry, even as  
Tears fill my eyes, I swear I   
Won't cry

Any other girl, I'd let you walk   
Away  
Any other girl, I'm sure I'd be ok

Tell me what makes a man  
Wanna give all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If you know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know  
So I can get over you

What makes her so right?  
Is it the sound of her laugh?  
That look in her eyes?  
When do you decide?  
She's the dream that you seek  
That force in you life  
When you apologize,   
No matter who was wrong  
When you get on your knees if  
That would bring her home

Tell me what makes a man  
That wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know  
So that I can get over you

Other girls will come along,  
They always do  
But what's the point when all I  
Ever want is you? Tell me  
Tell me what makes a man  
That wanna give you all his heart  
Smile when you're around  
And cry when you're apart  
If know what makes a man  
Wanna love you the way I do  
Girl you gotta let me know  
So that I can get over you."

Em outro lugar, "lá em cima"...

Anjos por toda parte, andando de um lado para outro, mas um deles olha para baixo, e este está... chorando?

– Mimi! – chama uma anjinha. – O que foi?

– É-é q-que...

– Fala!

– Aquele rapaz, o Matt...

– Você quer dizer o Ishida?

– Sim, ele...

– Ele?

– Ele...me...a...

– Acho que sei. E você sente o mesmo?

– S-s-sim...

– Mas não pode ficar com ele não é?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

– Mas tem um jeito!

– Qual!?

De volta à Terra...

Todos os membros da banda estavam pegando suas coisas para ir para suas casas. Já deram autógrafos para milhões de garotas, e estavam prestes à ir.

Matt estavam guardando sua guitarra, quando alguém parou à sua frente. Na verdade, eram duas garotas.

– Ei, Matt...

– Querem autógrafos? – disse ele, sem nem levantar a cabeça para olhar as garotas.

– Na verdade, ela está quase me obrigando à isso... – disse a garota que estava à frente.

– Tudo bem – Matt se levantou e nem olhou para as duas, pois já estava assinando um pequeno bloquinho de papel.

– Qual seu nome?

– É Mimi.

Escutando isso, Matt logo tirou sua atenção do bloquinho e olhou para as garotas. A garota que estava atrás tinha um cabelo curto e olhos castanhos (Kari, people, Kari...) e a que estava à frente era IDÊNTICA à Mimi, a anjinha por quem Matt se apaixonara. A única diferença era que esta usava uma gargantilha com uma cruz, não uma corrente na cabeça e, obviamente, a roupa.

– Co-como disse que é seu nome?

– Mimi? Mimi Tachikawa, por quê?

– Nada, nada... Vo-você só me lembrou alguém.

"Quando um anjo morre, seu corpo se transforma em estrelas. Porém a sua alma não morre. Sua alma se transforma em um cristal de gelo, e desce até a Terra. Aqui, a sua alma se junta com a de seu "companheiro", aquele de quem ele era anjo da guarda, se tornando um só, como um ser humano normal."

__

Fim

-- Tudo bem, tudo bem... Querem me matar? Ótimo! Mas, quem sabe um dia, quem sabe, eu faça uma continuação? Quem sabe... Lembrem-se, o botão "Go" serve para alguma coisa, não? Ah... e sobre as músicas... hmm... se vocês querem saber por que eu as escolhi, tentem traduzi-las! ^^ Desculpe, eu sei que eu poderia Ter feito isso, mas sou muito preguiçosa... Ahem, enfim... As músicas não pertencem à mim tampouco como Digimon, mas ao Westlife... então... Até mais! --


End file.
